Patricks New Pet
by TheShortOne58
Summary: Hey this is my first fanfic! so... yeah! R&R! Please! Patrick gets a new pet... ? Hey Chapter 2 Is Up
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first fanfic EVER!! I know it probably SUCKS!! But, let me know if you want another chapter, if not then that's fine to! lol  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Patricks new pet  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*  
  
It was one fine day at the krusty krab, and sponge bob was busy frying up some kraby patties. When Patrick walked in, "Good Morning Krusty Krew!" Squidward sighed and said, "Oh, Look its idiot number two." "Hey Sponge Bob, I think Squidward just called you stupid" Patrick said seriously! Sponge bob coughed and said "Uh, yeah!" *looks around and whistles* "So... How's.... Your Leaf?" "My Leaf?" Patrick said confused. "Yeah your leaf.... jerry" "Jerry!!! I forgot all about him!!" Patrick runs out of the restaurant saying, "Don't worry hold on jerry! Don't look at the light!!"  
  
"What's he talking about?" Squidward says not really caring just asking. Sponge bob takes a deep breath and then starts to talk really fast "well you see, when I got Gary a while ago he was all sad and was like all 'I want pet, I want a pet, I need a pet, I need a pet' and so I was well go get a pet Patrick! And he was like fine I will so he went to get a pet, well he brought back a whale and I didn't think it was a good pet, but he didn't listen to me he was all like 'I'm not gonna listen to you sponge bob' so, he went to bed one night and then he woke up the next morning and Sam was gone, that was his name Sam, anyways... he was all like I need another pet so we got him something that would never die, a leaf..." He took another big breath after finishing "We Got Him A Leaf" He said slowly to Squidward. Squidward paused and walked away without saying anything.  
  
"Mr. Krabs do you want to hear how Patrick got a new pet?" "Um... No, I have to go count me money" "Eh? Oh well suit yourself...." He walks up to a costumer. "Do You Wa-" "No That's Ok, I was just leaving!!" A woman said as she stopped sponge bob and walked right out the door.  
  
*  
  
"Jerry where are you??" Patrick says worried. "Jerry Come Back!" He says he looks in his shoe. While Patrick was looking for jerry there was a knock on the door *Knock* "Just a minute" Patrick says moving his couch back, He runs to the door and opens it "JERRY!!!!!!!!" He screams and cries. "I Thought I Had Lost You!!. You were like gone...." he pauses drool starts to fall out of his mouth as the phone rings, Patrick stops and puts down jerry and runs over the phone "Hello." "Hi there, Its Sandy." "Hey got to go just found jerry!" He hung before she could say anything else, "whose jerry" sandy says to herself. Patrick turns around "so where were we jerry?" Patrick looks, "jerry..." He thinks to himself 'I could have sworn I put him here' "Jerry!!" he cries out "Why do you torment me like this? COME BACK!!!"  
  
*  
  
"Welp, see you later Mr. Krabs" sponge bob walks out the krusty krab whistling. "Ahh, the clams are singing, the water is fresh, what a beautiful day" sponge says as he inhales water. "Oh, Bubbles..." "So shinny," he says skipping off flowing the bubbles.  
  
Patrick runs up to sponge and starts to talk really fast "sponge bob sponge bob, guess what I found jerry but then sandy called and I put him down and I lost him again and now I can't find him and I thought I would come find you and I found you now I need some help" "uh yeah, what did you just say?" "I said.. Sponge bob sponge bob, guess what-" Sponge stopped him by putting his hand on his mouth, "make it short" he said. "Sponge bob sponge bob, guess what I found jerry" Patrick continued repeating himself, while sponge bob thought 'I don't think he gets it' "now I need you help" Patrick said as he finished.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Post a review or email me if you want me to update it! Shorty71373@yahoo.com 


	2. Along Came Another or Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*  
  
"Alright Patrick! Let's go find Jerry!, Now where did you last leave him?" Sponge Bob Said Waiting For An Answer. "Well I was looking EVERYWHERE, I mean E-V-E-R-Y-W-H-E-R-E. And then I found him, I don't remember where..... but oh well I found him then Stupid Sandy Pants called!" He said pouting. "*gasp* She is not Stupid!!" "Shows how much YOU know, She made me loose Jerry again!" Patrick said with tears in his eyes. "Maybe, He got up and walked away!" Sponge bob sarcasticly. "No, thats not possible... He can't walk yet!" He said very seriously. "Right..." Sponge Bob Said confused. "ANYWAYS, Lets go find Him!!" "*Gasp!!* GREAT IDEA SPONGE BOB!!!" Patrick says all excited! Sponge Bob and Patrick walk to Patricks house.  
  
*  
  
"So.... Mr. Krabs! I was thinking... afterall I am the most hardest working employee here!" squidward said. "No Your Not!. Sponge Bob Is!!. But yes go on! Get to the point!" Mr. Krabs said with a chuckle "Can I have a raise?" Squidward Said Quickly. "No, But thanks for stopping by!" "Stupid Krabs...stupid life...stupid Krabs" Squidward Mumbled as he walked out. "Haha, My money!!" He says rubbing his hands together!  
  
*  
  
'Maybe if i just find a leaf just like Jerry, And replace him Patrick will never know the difference' Sponge Bob thought to himself as he looked under a rock. 'A leaf...Ah ha..' "JERRY!" He shouted!. "Patrick come quick!!" "JERRY!!!!" He ran over crying. 'haha, its just like him...he will never know!' sponge bob thought! "Sponge Bob!...." "Yes Patrick!" He hits sponge bob on the head with the leaf "This Isn't Jerry!!!!!" "Its........Not....?" He says scared. "Of course it is...." He says worried! "No Mr. Liar..." He gives him the evil eye "hehe... just kidding.....I knew it wasn't.." he said. 'man... i am going to be searching all day!' he thought with a fake smile on his face. "KEEP LOOKING!!!!!" Patrick yelled as he threw down the imposter, 'Maybe... sponge bob doesn't want to look...' he looked confused 'eh? oh well... i shall make him my prisoner until' i find Jerry' He thought with an evil laugh "mwahahahahahaha" "Did you say something Patrick?" "Nope, No Nothing At All!!!!" He said quickly, and then walked away. *Gasp* 'what if... he wants to keep ma as his prisoner until' we find Jerry' He said worried then laughed 'Ha, Not Patrick!'  
  
*  
  
'Whats wrong with Patrick?' Sandy wondered. 'And who's Jerry?' "I think I'll take a walk today!" Sandy walks out of her air bubble and whistles. "Oh, Look! there's Patrick and Sponge Bob. Patrick! Sponge Bob" She yelled. "ahh... Its...................The LEAF LOSER!!!! Run.." Patrick said running away. "Patrick get back here!!. Hello Sandy" "Sponge Bob.... Whats wrong with Patrick?" "Oh.. He thinks you lost his Pet!" "Do What?? What Pet?" Sandy said Confused "Jerry! He's A Leaf!" "And, He thinks that I lost him?" "Yes Sir!!! I mean... Mam!" He saod with a goofy Smile.  
  
*  
  
'Hopefully she won't find me here' "why are you hiding? Mr. Rock?" The rock didn't say anthing "Really?....Thats Sad! Wanna Be My Pet?......" The rock still said nothing but, obviously patrick thought it did! "YAY!!!! I'll Call you....................Reggie!! Reggie My Rock!, And then...... *gasp* if we find... Jerry..... You guys..... can be......... BROTHERS!!!" Patrick got up and picked up reggie and went back to find sponge bob!  
  
*  
  
"SPONGE BOB!!! I FOUND REGGIE!!!!!!!" He said Very Excited! "Reggie? Who's that?? And i thought we were looking for Jerry..." Sponge Bob said confused. "Well, when I was hiding from Sandy... " He looked over at her and gave her the evil eye "I met Reggie... And then we hit it off... And its been the greatest 3 minutes of my life!" Patrick said with a huge smile on his face. "Oh... Who's Reggie?" Sandy said "YOU.. Can't see him!!! Because.... YOUR not Aloud to!!!" He said being a meaning. "Fine! Just.......Be.....A BIG MEANIE!!!!" Sandy said stomping away! "Patrick, Are we going to find Jerry or what?" Sponge said with a sigh "Sure.. Because... After All.. Reggie Needs a Brother!"  
  
They went back to patricks house  
  
"OH MY GOSH PATRICK" Sponge bob said with a girly voice "I FOUND JERRY!!! for real this time!!" He said 'Now I am go home and get on with the life i don't have!!' He thought with a Huge grin on his face. He picked up a brown leaf "uh.......oh..." "JERRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Patrick ran over to sponge bob. "Um....Patrick.....Did you forget something?" "OH.......THANKS SPONGE BOB!!" "No... Pat, Not that! Jerry's brown!!" "*gasp* You...................Killed Him!!! LEAF KILLER!!!!!" He said crying. "No No No No!! YOU Killed him.... I think you forgot to feed him" Sponge Bob said pointing at Patrick! 'if he even does eat...' he thought. "No.............Jerry.......My.......I don't know....... But..... JERRY!!! Why jerry why ??" "Patrick...Where's Reggie?" he asked scared. "Oh.. He's right behind me!" He stopped crying just like that and turned around to grab Reggie. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Hey Here's the second chapter. The 3rd will probably be the final. Well R&R (read & review) Bye!! 


End file.
